


Flying

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: StarKlaine Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, Multi, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: Inspired by the video in this VERY NSFW link of one of my favorite Doms Mr. Kristopher switching for his sub Hund.http://mrkristoferweston.tumblr.com/post/164799184241/one-of-the-many-reasons-i-collared-hund-at-dore





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video in this VERY NSFW link of one of my favorite Doms Mr. Kristopher switching for his sub Hund.
> 
> http://mrkristoferweston.tumblr.com/post/164799184241/one-of-the-many-reasons-i-collared-hund-at-dore

This wasn’t the first time his Master had made use of the wooden frame in their playroom. Kurt was spread eagle, his leather wrist cuffs attached to chains from the two top corners and his high Doc Marten boots were spread wide, legs untied for now given that he maintain his “X” position.

Elliott stood behind him, in a classic leather pant and vest combination. Kurt could hear the weight of his boots and the creaking of the heavy flogger as his Master made him wait for the next hit.

Blaine was there too, dressed simply in black sweats and a grey t-shirt. He reached out with a towel, blotting the sweat from Kurt’s face that had come from the first round of warm-up. Kurt grunted his thanks through the fabric gag and Blaine kissed him on the cheek with a smile. 

Once Blaine had stepped back, safely out of reach, Elliott stepped forward. Kurt felt the sweat-hot leather inches from his naked back and he shivered in anticipation.

“Ready, pet?”

Kurt nodded insistently, and the quick flicks of the flogger began almost instantly, Elliott twirling the leather in a circle to hit him in between the shoulders over and over. 

He let out a short moan with each hit, the beat steadying him despite the sting. As if Elliott could read his mind, he brought the flogger back and swung it sideways, catching Kurt’s left ass cheek with a hard SMACK that forced him to bend his knees on instinct. This position only made his ass more vulnerable as his Master made sure to hit the opposite cheek just as hard. Kurt let out a grunt with each one, and he heard a pleased hum in response.

“I love when he makes that sound,” sighed Blaine, cheeks a bit red as he shifted slightly in place. Blaine didn’t always get hard when he joined them for a scene, but it made for an interesting shift in the dynamic whenever it happened.

“Mmhmm,” Elliott agreed. He walked forward, laying the flogger over Kurt’s shoulders to rest there. “Underneath all those fancy layers you’re still just an animal, aren’t you pet?”

Kurt felt himself tipping, edging towards that space where he ceased to be a man just toughing out pain and became a creature that could fly high; a conduit for his Master’s will. He could hear high whines muffled by the gag, and distantly acknowledged them as his own.

Elliott chuckled, rubbing Kurt’s shoulders before stepping back, pulling the flogger with him slowly so the tails slid over the tender skin. There was a pause, something communicated between Kurt’s men that was unimportant to the sub, then there was a hand on his chest, too smooth to be Elliott’s. Fingers found a nipple and pinched, hard and unforgiving. 

Kurt cried out, feeling himself slip into that blissful headspace, and the hand was gone. Soon after the flogger began again, soft hits that he felt more after the short break. But Elliott changed once again, bringing the flogger up to come down on his shoulders harder several times in succession with a SLAP that forced exclamations of pain and desire through the fabric wet with his saliva. Now as the hits returned to a steady and repetitive sting, Kurt soared, relishing each time the hits didn’t stop. When Elliott paused Kurt grunted angrily, bouncing in his bondage as the pain of his back increased in the absence of the flogger. 

He jumped forward when a hand came down on his ass hard, giving a grateful groan as Elliott slapped his cheeks several more times.

“Ready for more pet?”

Kurt’s firm “Yes, Master” was muffled by the gag but Elliott still nodded to himself in approval. The THWACK of the flogger over his red back brought Kurt to his toes, his yelling increasing in pitch. Elliott spaced out the hits then, relishing the bulge in Kurt’s arms when he pulled on his restraints, alternating between shrieks and low groans. 

Blaine’s breathing was heavier, and he pushed the heel of his palm on his crotch while alternating his gaze between Kurt’s straining, caged dick and his face. “Fuck,” he whispered, which only goaded Elliott on more.

Kurt’s feet twiched from side to side as his body fought against his will to remain in position. Every time he thought he might be done, Elliott brought the flogger down once more. Each time, Kurt let the pain flow through him and cried out in whatever form came naturally. His body burned, but each hit made his cock ache. The sting from every individual fall of the flogger felt like electricity shooting across his back. He wanted to get away yet he relished each second of it, glazed eyes vaguely looking up at the ceiling then resting on his aroused boyfriend - aroused from his suffering - before returning to the floor.

“Look at you,” Elliott taunted. “Gagged, bound,” he walked next to Kurt, placing the hand not holding the flogger on his streaked ass. “Getting flogged,” he quickly squeezed and released Kurt’s balls, “caged.”

Kurt screamed, slipping from position at the unexpected pain.

“And yet,” Elliott continued as if there had been no interruption. “You love it. You stick your bare ass out for it.”

Kurt turned his face away, even as he shuddered with pleasure as Elliot pulled his ass cheek to the side and let it jiggle.

Salty tears mixed with the saliva soaking Kurt’s gag as Elliott stepped back once more, swinging the flogger up for another series of repetitive hits. At last, with one last combo-hit of his upper back and across his ass, Kurt’s scream was interrupted by the sensation change as too-warm skin, leather, and sweat pressed up against him. He cried out again, whimpering as his Master’s deft fingers reached around to pinch and twist his nipples. 

“Such a good boy, pet,” Elliott breathed, removing the gag as Blaine lowered the chains holding Kurt’s arms up. “Thank you for giving that to me.” 

Kurt just cried, the shake of his shoulders sending another wave of pain through him. He turned to face his Master once Blaine gently removed the cuffs from his wrists.

“That’s it, come here pet.” Elliott supported Kurt’s weight as he laid them down on the ground where he had a mat and pillow ready. Kurt’s tears continued to fall, curling his body in on himself. 

Blaine knelt down, giving them both a kiss on the forehead before leaving them to their aftercare. Elliott rested easily knowing that Blaine would have food and drink ready for Kurt when they were ready. 

Elliott knelt over Kurt, cocooning his sub and wrapping his arms around his head while avoiding direct contact on his upper back. He kept up a quiet repetition of praise as Kurt reached the meditative quiet he often fell into after intense scenes. Kurt moved closer to Elliott’s space, peace settling over his face. In a moment Elliott would begin to treat Kurt’s inflamed skin and the three of them would eat together. But for now, sub and Master would bask in the trust and safety of their shared bond.


End file.
